


Viper Bites

by Lycaenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/pseuds/Lycaenion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little snippets and musings about one of my favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viper Bites

“And how many snakes have you seen of late, Prince Oberyn?”

The rest of the gathered lords around the table tried not to flinch, bracing themselves for the inevitable. As lewd as most Dornishmen were, the prince seemed determined to outdo them all. There might even be _hand gestures_.

But no – only a little smile, and an indolent stretch, as though one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the Seven Kingdoms was a silken couch.

“Why, in this room I see four at least.” Each man fought to keep his composure under the regard of those dark, knowing eyes. “Here is a puff adder, who fills himself with air to seem larger and more threatening; there a spitting cobra, fair brimming with venom to launch at others. This one wears the colours of those who can kill with a bite, but is powerless himself… and the last, hm, well, even the Red Viper may not know every serpent on sight, my lords.”


End file.
